


Wet and Messy

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unrealistic stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Shiroreallywants to fill his girlfriend up.For Kinktober Day 7 - "Creampie"





	Wet and Messy

It was so hard to move. It would have been hard to move even if Shiro hadn’t been keeping her knees pinned back to her chest - every part of Pidge’s body _ached_ , completely wrung out with pleasure and left limp. She couldn’t even raise her head to watch Shiro’s face above her. She just squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering as Shiro’s cock pumped in and out of her.

Shiro’s hands tightened on her thighs. “Oh - oh, fuck - ” Shiro’s voice cut off with a grunt, and Pidge shuddered as she felt his cock twitch inside her, filling her up with his come. That would make it the third - fourth? - load he had left inside her. Really left; at this angle none of it could drip out off her.

Shiro exhaled as he pulled out of her. Pidge’s eyes cracked open just enough to see the dripping head of his cock slide out, flushed an angry red. Shiro caught her glance, and smiled down at her.

“Still feeling good, sweetheart?” he murmured. Pidge managed a slight nod, and Shiro leaned forward, cock still lying against her like he was just waiting until he could get it up again. “Do you wanna come? I know you didn’t, last time.”

He lifted a hand from one of her legs and brought it to her pussy; warm metal slid over her clit, and Pidge’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Shiro chuckled. 

“Can you feel all that come inside you? It looks amazing: all wet and messy, like it’s going to start spilling out of you at any second. It’s not going to be long before your belly starts to swell out with it.”

Pidge let out a strangled moan, biting her lip as Shiro rubbed against tender, almost-sore flesh. God, she could almost feel the come sloshing inside her as he spoke. There was going to be so much of it when she got up, leaking down her thighs and making a huge mess; that was, if Shiro let her get up, and didn’t keep her here all night, bent over for him…

Within minutes, her toes were curling from the renewed pleasure. “So gorgeous,” Shiro said, eyes fixed on her. Pidge unconsciously rocked against his hand as she felt herself getting closer, even with how exhausted she felt. Something else nudged between her legs, and she realized it was Shiro’s cock, pressing hard against her thigh. “That’s it, baby, show me how you come for me.”

Pidge cried out as orgasm swept over her, Shiro’s fingers moving relentlessly, and her eyes went wide as she saw a creamy trickle leaking down the crease of her thighs, more bubbling up as she squeezed down on nothing. Shiro didn’t _stop_ , even as he realigned himself to push back in. A second wave spiraled over Pidge as the tip of his cock squeezed inside her again. “Don’t worry…by the end of the night, we’re going to make sure you’re all full again.”


End file.
